Outcasts Stick Together
by Pacco1
Summary: Set during Harry's fifth year. Luna Lovegood was always alone at Hogwarts. Sure sometimes Ginny would hangout with her but recently she had gone over to the, I'm too good for Loony Lovegood, side. She never thought that anyone would ever like her. That is until she met some one who has gone through what she has. I'm terrible with summaries please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Outcasts Stick Together

A/N: If you like it then let me know so I can continue; if not then well I tired.

Luna Lovegood wasn't crazy. Or well, she wasn't as crazy as everyone thought she was. Sure she believed in Nargles and a lot of the conspiracy theories in the Quibbler, but she wasn't crazy. Her classmates would sometimes, or always, ridicule and insult her and her father for believing in the Quibbler. Luna would always act like it didn't bother her, but contrary to popular belief, Luna did feel hurt at how her schoolmates treated her, she was just really good at hiding it.

People always assumed that she was crazy and that her father was just as crazy as she was. Hell people thought that her father was a caring fun loving person, but that wasn't exactly true either. Her father might have been like that once, but ever since her mother had died he had become cold, distant, and drank a lot. Whenever he drank he would ridicule her and tell her that she was worthless and that her mother would be disappointed of her. He would threaten to hit her, but he hardly ever did that her, but when he did... well it wasn't pretty. He also wasn't as supportive as he should have been, actually he wasn't supportive at all, and he criticized her for believing what the Quibbler published too, even though it was technically his magazine. However it was only his on paper, in reality her fathers friend was the one who ran it, and he was the one who took her on expositions, mainly it was to get her away from her father.

And now it was her Fourth Year. Fourth Year at Hogwarts, how bad could it be? It couldn't be that bad.

"Hey Loony I didn't know that they let you out of the nuthouse!"

Or maybe not. _Why can't they just let me be, I've never done anything to hurt them,_ thought Luna Lovegood as she walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts for the opening feast. She took her seat at the edge of the table, the one that's far away from everyone else, and waited for the sorting to begin. While waiting she decided to think about what had happened on the train ride this year.

She had met Harry Potter and his friends while also discovering that he could see Threasltles like her. _Hmm maybe if people hear that he can see them that they'll finally believe me_. However Luna new that there was a slim chance of that happening, they all thought that she was crazy. But she was just misunderstood, but that wouldn't be so bad... if they didn't say all of those mean things to her.

Luna pushed those thoughts from her head and instead focused on the first years walking up to the front of the Hall. With them was a boy with dark hair who was rather tall and a grin plastered onto his face, he obviously wasn't a first year, _Probably a new student_ , Luna thought as she pulled out her Quibbler.

I~

Gryffindor Table

"Look at that one," Ron said as he pointed toward the tall boy walking in with the First Years. "That's a Slytherin if I ever saw one."

"Oh come on Ron he doesn't look like that bad," Harry told his friend.

"Oh come off it mate. He has that Slytherin arrogance with him you can see it on his face," Ron told gesturing toward the boy.

"That doesn't mean that he's automatically a Slytherin," Hermione said backing Harry.

"I know what I'm talking about, hell I'll put four sickles that he'll be a Slytherin," Ron said arrogantly.

I~

Luna saw the boy walking up with the soon to be sorted First Years had a grin on his face and couldn't see if it was arrogance, confidence, or true happiness... maybe all three. The boy walked with the first years drawing a lot of attention but either didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to mind.

Professor Mcgonagall started calling all of the first years up and wherever they went Luna clapped politely. When the initial sorting was done Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.

"Now as all of you could see we have a new student who will be going into his Fourth Year and I hope that wherever he may go that you will all give him a proper Hogwarts welcome," he said followed by polite applause.

"Silva, Daniel," Professor Mcgonagall called.

The boy made his way to the stool and the hat was put onto his head.

I~

" _Hello there_ ," a voice sounded throughout Daniels mind.

" _Um, hi_ ," Daniel replied in his mind.

" _You have a rather unique mind if I do say so. Only a handful of times have I had the honor of sifting through minds like yours_ ," the voice said.

" _Thanks I pride myself on that_ ," Daniel said as he smirked.

" _Now let's see here. Quite the mean streak, you're brave but tend to usually think things through before acting, you're very loyal but you don't just give your loyalty it has to be earned. You're also very ambitious with very little regard for who is hurt as long as they are not your friends, and Oh yes, a great thirst for knowledge. It seems that you have a choice to make, Hufflepuff, for the loyal, of Ravenclaw for the wise,"_ the voice echoed.

" _Let's go with the wise, I have a feeling that I'm needed there_ ," Daniel replied after thinking for a minute.

" _Very well, better be_ -"RAVENCLAW!

I~

Gryffindor Table

"I take those four sickles now Ron," Harry said with a smug smile.

"Shut up," Ron muttered to Harry.

I~

Immediately after he was sorted the Ravenclaw table clapped for the newcomer as he made his way toward the table looking for an available spot seeing none until his eyes went over to Luna and the abundance of seats near her. His eyes met hers and he put a smile on his face and strolled over to her. _Don't get to exited Luna_ , she told herself, _once he sees what you're like he'll move to a different seat_. Daniel made his way over and sat down next to Luna still wearing his smile. Dumbledore started to speak but was interrupted by Professor Umbridge. They both waited for Umbridge to finish her speech before turning to face each other.

"Hi I'm Daniel Silva," he said cheerfully, with and American accent for some reason, extending his hand out to her.

It was then that Luna got her first good look at him. He had big brown eyes, full eyebrows, he was quite handsome, and his skin had a certain glow to it.

"Oh hullo, I'm Luna Lovegood," she said taking his hand in her own, _Well_ _even if he is going to think that I'm weird that does not give me the right to be rude._

 _"_ Nice to meet you Luna," he told her shaking her hand with enthusiasm.

 _"_ Oh, well it's nice to meet you to," she said taken aback by his behavior.

"Whatcha reading," Daniel asked pointing to her Quibbler.

 _Here it comes_ ," Oh it's called The Quibbler, it has the latest on Crumpled Horned-Snorkacks sightings, and 101 ways to avoid Nargles," she said whispering the last part.

"What's a Nargle," Daniel asked also whispering.

"They're sprites that steal your things, they are mostly active during the end of the year due to the excessive amount of mistletoe, which are where they breed," Luna told him with the tiniest bit of defensiveness in her voice.

"Are they native only to Britain," Daniel asked seriously.

"Well this is where they are mostly active however there have been sighting outside of the country," Luna told him thoughtfully.

"Well I for one hope that I personally don't have any encounters with them."

"Oh you won't as long as you have either protective charms or stay away from mistletoe," she said in a matter of fact tone.

The two continued to talk about Nargles and the other creatures and conspiracy theories in The Quibbler, while sampling the different foods that the Great Hall offered.

"So they're trying to take over using dark magic and gum disease," Daniel asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, it has been going on for years but no one believes me or my father. They usually call me..." Luna trailed off thinking about all of the cruel things people had said and done to her for simply being different.

"Hey if you don't want to talk about it that's ok, I'll understand," Daniel told Luna looking at her with sympathy and understanding.

 _Why is he doing this? Most people usually run off by now but... he didn't_ , Luna thought and flashed a weak smile to the boy across from her.

"Ok, new topic. What are some of your talents," he asked raising an eyebrow toward her.

"Oh well I can track animals rather well, and am quite gifted in charms for a Fourth Year, or well a new Fourth Year, the year just started didn't it."

"That it did," he said with a small laugh.

"So your American," Luna asked him with curiosity.

"That I am. I lived in America for most of my life but something... happened, last year and I came here to live with my Uncle for a while," he told Luna his smile wavering for a split second.

Luna decided not to ask about what had happened during the summer since she saw that he didn't want to talk about it, and it was also time to go to the dormitories. Daniel had to go with the other First Years since he was new to the school which left Luna on her own. She decided to take the long way to the common room since she didn't want to go to sleep yet.

She wandered the halls and her thoughts drifted to the meeting that she had with Harry Potter and his friends, and most of their reactions to her. They thought that she was strange, but it wasn't anything new, most people did anyway. W _ell not everyone_ , Luna thought as her thoughts drifted to Daniel, the young man she had met at the opening feast. He didn't think that, he actually listened to her. He didn't call her Loony, or look at her like she belonged in a nuthouse, none of those things. He just listened, responded, and smiled, _Hopefully he's a good person_ , she thought with a smile, _Hopefully_.

I~

Daniel was walking to the common room with the First Years with a grin on his face, it rarely left. He was thinking about all the possibilities that this school offered him. _This looks ten times better than Corvos Academy of Wizardry ever did_ , he thought to himself.

Corvos wasn't as nice as Hogwarts, or as clean, and the people definitely weren't as nice; however, he did learn a lot about fighting with magic due to the fact that he was picked on every day when he went there. There were some good times at that school but they were overshadowed by the bad times. He had friends to, granted not that many, they were mostly outcasts and like he always said, outcasts stick together, and quality over quantity.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw that they had reached the common room and the prefect leading them was about to show them how to get in.

"Ok everyone, welcome to Ravenclaw! This is the smartest house out there so we definitely don't want to disappoint. Now here is the entrance to the common room, we don't have passwords instead we have riddles and that has kept non-Ravenclaw members out of Ravenclaw Tower for so long. The questions vary by year so the younger you are the easier the riddle. Now who would like to try to answer the riddle," the female prefect asked the group of newcomers.

"I will," said a small girl with short red hair. She walked up to the statue of a raven taped it and is sprung to life then turned to the surprised girl.

"What has two hands, a round race, always runs, but stays in place," the statue asked.

 _A clock_ , Daniel thought after a few seconds. As for the girl she had to think for about a minute before answering.

"I-I-I don't know," she said looking down at the floor.

"A clock," an arrogant boy said to the statue.

"Welcome young ones," the statue said as a section of the wall moved and exposed a hidden room.

Everyone simply passed the young girl who had tried to answer, some sniggering about it how she should have known what it was and other simply mocking her.

 _Well they don't seem to like anyone who can't get a riddle right on their first try_ , Daniel thought.

He entered the common room and the first thing that he noticed was that it was, blue. The room had blue well everywhere, the carpet was dark blue, walls light blue, and the ceiling was a sky blue. The couches were blue everything was so blue. The prefect told them about where the dorms where and then left them to their own devices.

Wonderful not like I had any questions about anything else, Daniel thought to himself as walked to a large bookcase that stood to the left of him that held quite possibly every book imaginable. He heard giggling behind him and turned to see a group of girls forcing one of their own to get up. The girl that got up had light skin, black hair, and was of asian heritage walked slowly toward Daniel and stood next to him at the bookshelf.

"Hello I'm Cho Chang and I just wanted to welcome you to Ravenclaw," she said with a small smile.

"Daniel Silva," he told her with a smile as usual holding out his hand, still smiling.

"You're American," she asked slightly shocked.

"As far as I know I am," he joked.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that... I thought that Hogwarts only accepted people from Britain, Scotland, and Ireland, "she told Daniel.

"Oh no I just moved here from America to live with my Uncle," Daniel told her.

"Oh well that makes sense."

"Yes, I suppose it does."

"I saw you talking to Loony; let me give you a piece of advice. Stay clear of that one," the young woman told him with a joking expression.

"And why would I do that," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because she's completely mad," she told him.

"So I should not try to become friends with her because she seems crazy to you," he asked her, his eyebrow raised.

"Not only that, but people won't take you seriously if you hang around her."

"Really? People won't take me seriously. They won't approve of what _I_ do. Well that seems a little... stupid," he said with a grin still on his face.

"What do you mean stupid?"

"Well for one why would you care if I, which I do, believe in Nargles or Crumpled Horned-Snorkacks? It just seems like you have a compulsive need to control everything around you," he told her much to Cho's displeasure.

"Your just as Loony as she is aren't you. Great now we got two of them," she said looking annoyed. "Hell I wouldn't be surprised if your entire family was as nuts-" the girl began but was cut off and was suddenly pinned onto the bookshelf in the common room.

"Ok you listen and listen closely. You can insult me; you can insult how I act, what I do, and what I believe in. But the moment that you insult my family or my friends... I. Will. Hurt. You. I don't care if you're a girl, that means nothing to me Do you understand, can your closed mind comprehend what I just told you," Daniel asked his voice sounding dangerous, and his smile was now dangerous.

The girl stared at the boy and saw that he had meant every word that he had said. What the two failed to realize is that they had drawn a crowed around them.

"Hey what are you two doing," the prefect that showed Daniel the way to the common room asked as she walked up to them.

"Nothing Padma just having a friendly conversation," the girl Daniel had pinned to the wall said.

"Really Cho do all of your conversations end with you pushed against a wall," the girl, Padma, asked in a stern voice.

"Just leave it Padma," Cho told her, her angry glare never wavering from Daniels.

"That's not going to happen. And you, it's your first night and your already trying to start a fight," Padma said to Daniel.

"Well I think that it's justified since she insulted my family and one of my new friends," he said rolling his head so he could see Padma clearly.

"New friend? Oh you can't be talking about Loony can you," she asked in disbelief.

"Wow is everyone like that toward Luna," Daniel asked looking back between the two.

"Does it matter," Padma asked.

"When the hat said that this was where the smart ones go I had to say that I was excited. But now, I'd saw I'm disappointed that I went here, maybe I should have gone to Hufflepuff," Daniel told them with disappointed eyes.

Apparently he had said the wrong thing and had caused the two older years to start laughing uncontrollably.

"Did you really just say that you want to go to Hufflepuff instead of Ravenclaw," Padma asked Daniel wiping a tear from her eye.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?"

I~

Luna was just getting back from her evening stroll when she came to the small bronze statue and waited for her riddle... it didn't come. Probably charmed not to give any riddles to Luna. She pressed her ear against the wall that opened to the common room to see if she could hear anything. And she did, she heard laughter, a lot of it, _They must be laughing at how they managed to lock me out... again,_ Luna thought.

She heard the laughter again but this time followed by stomping footsteps coming toward the exit of common room and then suddenly the wall moved and out came a mad Daniel.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff," he muttered to himself as he walked out of the common room.

"Wait don't let the wall close," Luna yelled but was too late.

"Oh sorry Luna," Daniel said then taped the bronze raven.

"What work can one never finish," it asked.

"I got nothing, how 'bout you Luna," Daniel asked.

"I'm afraid that I don't know either," Luna told him. For the first time in a long time, she was stumped on a riddle to get into the common room.

"Huh well... let's find somewhere more appropriate to hang out and then find out what the riddle is. Sound good," Daniel asked the blonde Ravenclaw.

"Ok," she said simply.

Five minutes later they were in one of Luna's favorite hiding spots hidden behind a tapestry.

"I used to have a place like this in My old school," he said looking around the small space.

"Really," Luna asked surprised.

"Oh yeah. How did you find this place," Daniel asked Luna sitting down so he could face her.

"Bullies," she simply told him.

"Say no more. I've come across my fair share of those."

"Really?"

"Yes. Me and my old friend were constantly on the run from those bastards. That's actually one of the reasons that my parents let me leave the States," he explained to her.

"Where did you go to school before Hogwarts?"

"Corvos Academy of Wizardry. Not the best place for anyone to learn magic, of that I can assure you," he said with a grin.

"What was bad about it, besides the bullies that is," she asked curiously.

"Well, mainly just being an outcast, no one recognizing you, no one thinking that your worth a damn, just another face in a sea of people. Me and my friend wanted to get out of there, so we started working, whatever we could get muggle or magical, as long as it paid money we were there. We wanted to come to Britain and go to Hogwarts, become somebody... but plans don't usually work out the way you want them to," he said, his voice a whisper at the end.

"What happened," Luna asked worried.

"While we were working, the boys at our school would never stop picking on us. We would run and fight back, but... it would never be enough. If we ran they would have brooms to chase us on, if we fought then they would outnumber us. It eventually got to a point when my friend, Ethan, couldn't take it anymore. He showed up at my house and gave me all the money that he had made when we were working together and... and he told me, to go to Hogwarts, to be somebody. The next day he walked into the cafeteria killed the two people that bullied him the most, then killed himself," when Daniel finished he had tears running down his face, and a haunted look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Daniel," Luna said moving toward him and giving him a hug as best she could.

"Thank you Luna," he whispered to her," But that's also the reason that I always try to smile. Because he gave me a chance to be happy, and what would he say if I spent it being depressed and not enjoying what he gave me."

"I suppose that makes sense," Luna told him releasing him from the hug.

For the next ten minutes they both just sat there in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable but quite the opposite. They both understood each other's pain in a sense.

"What was he like?" Luna asked breaking the silence.

"Who, my friend," Daniel asked, reviving a nod from Luna. "He was calm, thought things out before he attempted them, loyal to his friends and if you messed with him, his family, or his friends then you better count on him going down swinging, or casting."

"He sounds like a good friend."

"Yeah he was... But enough about my morbid past. How about you," he asked.

"Afraid it's a bit morbid to," she said sheepishly.

"Oh?"

"I don't want to bother you with it," she said thinking that he wouldn't want to know anything about her.

"Oh no, I made you listen to me so it's only fair that I listen to you," he told her.

"Ok then. Well when I was nine my mother died in front of me, and after that my father went into a deep depression where he started drinking a lot, but that's really all that he does," she lied. "I only really had one friend and her name is Ginny Weasley, but she's recently gone over to the I'm too good for old Loony Lovegood side. Most of the school either doesn't notice me, doesn't care about me, or for whatever reason hates me. I usually don't care what they say about me, but late last year Ginny started a nasty rumor about me and that really hurt, I guess that was Ginny's way of saying that she didn't want to be friends anymore other than that there's nothing much to my past," she finished lowering her head.

"Hey well... look on the bright side. We both made a new friend," he said giving her a small smile.

"Yes, I suppose that we did," she said replicating his smile.

"'Sides outcasts stick together, right?"

"Absolutely."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Now I don't know if I've said this but this story will be updating very slowly so yeah. also I'm not very sure how I did this chapter so remember feedback is very appreciated. Enjoy!

The next morning Luna was sitting in the common room waiting for Daniel to come down from his dormitory, as she began to think about the previous night. After they had finished talking to each other they returned to the common room and said goodnight. However before Luna could go up Daniel had asked her to wait for him so she could help him find his way around since he was only thirty percent sure that he knew how to get to the Great Hall.

Luna heard the sound of feat rushing down from the steps of the fourth year male dormitory and looked up and saw Daniel, he was wearing the standard Hogwarts robes except now he had a brown messenger bag and was wearing a pair of Malcolm X type glasses.

"Hey Luna, good morning," Daniel said with a smile.

"Hello Daniel, if I may ask why are you wearing glasses," Luna asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh four words, temporary retina repair spell," Daniel said with a chuckle.

"You think fixing ones eyesight would be a priority in this country," Luna said shaking her head.

"Yeah well what are you gonna do," Daniel said as he made his way to the entrance of the common room with Luna.

They walked together towards the Great Hall finding it half full of students. Spotting a free area near the back of the Ravenclaw table Daniel pointed it out to Luna, and they both made their way to the spot.

"So do we have to go somewhere specific to get our schedules or do our schedules come to us," Daniel asked as he buttered a piece of toast.

"Oh well usually Professor Flitwick brings them to us, so we just have to wait a little," Luna said while pouring herself some pumpkin juice. Daniel poured himself a glass of water when he saw the glass of pumpkin juice.

"What is that," he asked pointing to the juice.

"Hmm? Oh this is Pumpkin Juice, do they not have it in America," Luna asked as she took a sip.

"No not that I know of. It doesn't look that good," Daniel told her squinting at her drink.

"Would you like to try some," Luna asked handing her glass to him.

"Sure why not, I mean nothing ventured nothing gained," he said as he took the glass from her hand, "Cheers."

Daniel raised the glass to his lips and took a drink of the Pumpkin Juice, and immediately regretted it.

"Ugh, it's like I'm drinking sugar, how can you drink that," he asked his face scrunched up while he handed the glass back to Luna.

"It's an acquired taste," she said sipping her drink once again.

"No it's sugar with pumpkin flavoring," Daniel said smirking.

"But its very delicious."

"That is an opinion Lovegood."

"If you ask anyone here they'll say that they love it. And besides they have to make it sweet, they usually sell it to the younger children, I just drink a glass of it to help wake me up in the morning," she said smiling.

"Don't you crash?"

"Not if you just have one glass," she declared with a smile.

"I'll take your word and just stick to water," Daniel told her as he began to eat.

They ate for five minutes before Daniel heard someone clear their throat behind them. Turning around he didn't see anyone not heard the same person clear their throat.

"Down here Mr. Silva," he heard a high pitched voice call out to him. Looking down he saw a human goblin half-breed standing there with a box of schedules.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there, um I'm also afraid that I don't know your name Mr..." Daniel asked trailing off.

"Oh it's quite alright, and I am Professor Flitwick and I teach charms. Now I have yours and Ms. Lovegoods schedules right here. Now you both have the same classes since you're in the same year, and luckily chose the same electives, you'll be spending most of your school days together. So Ms. Lovegood may you please show Mr. Silva to his classes," Flitwick asked her very cheerfully.

"Certainly Professor, and thank you for the schedule," Luna said sweetly.

"Yes thank you Professor," Daniel said smiling.

"Ah of course now if you will excuse me I need to get these schedules to the rest of these ruffians," Flitwick said before walking off.

"Well he seems nice," Daniel said after a moment.

"Oh he's a very nice person, and one of my favorite teachers," Luna said

"Well we'll see him after... Defense," he said after looking at his schedule for a second.

* * *

Defense was first that day, and being the Ravenclaw that she was Luna dragged Daniel to the classroom ten minutes before the start of class so they could get good seats for the class. Unfortunately she and every other Ravenclaw in their year had the same idea, and the door was still locked.

"Is it always like this," Daniel asked Luna while they waited for the class to start.

"Yes most of the time," she said shifting her weight from her heels to her toes.

"Great."

When they were finally allowed into the classroom Daniel and Luna sat down together and took out their textbooks.

" _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard, huh weird this was on Covros Top Ten Most Useless Defense Books. My 8th grade Defense teacher said that Slinkhard was a pacifist and thought that talking things out was always an alternative, even if they had a knife in their hands and crazy in their eyes. This should be interesting," Daniel said smiling.

"It can't be that bad," Luna said.

"I'll bet you four sickles it will be," Daniel said with a smug look.

"Deal."

* * *

It hadn't been as bad as Daniel had thought, no it really wasn't, it was _far_ worse.

Umbridge had spent the first ten minutes saying how Harry Potter was a good for nothing liar for saying that Voldemort was back, then the next ten minutes spouting very poorly disguised pureblood supremacy.

During the rants a muggleborn Gryffindor, Colin, shouted at Umbridge that Harry wasn't lying about Voldemort being back, and managed to get detention for it.

They spent the rest of the class simply copying out of the book in mind numbing silence.

When it was over Daniel and Luna exited and made their way to Charms but Luna knew a shortcut that went by the greenhouses.

"So Umbridge's class is a waste of time," Daniel said as they were walking.

"I would have to agree. I'm afraid I'm not going to be learning much in that class," Luna said sadly.

"Well don't you worry your pretty little face, I can help you with learning defense, you're looking at the three time champion of the Silva Family Fighting Tournament," Daniel said.

"I've never heard of that tournament," Luna said to Daniel looking confused.

"That's because only Silva family members are allowed into the tournament. And unless you're some sort of long lost cousin then I don't think that you would have been allowed in," Daniel said with a small smile.

"That would make sense," Luna said as they walked to defense. They kept talking through the halls and even saw the Golden Trio walking out of Herbology so Luna had to go and tell them that she believed him about Voldemort being back. After that business was taken care of they went to charms. However during the whole walk to Charms Luna remembered something and it was repeating in the back of her mind. Daniel had called her pretty.

* * *

It had been about a month since school started and Daniel soon found out that the people there didn't like anybody that was different, and was soon shunned and ridiculed by his classmates for believing some of the things in the Quibbler and for hanging out with Luna. But did his smile waver? Sometimes it did, such as whenever someone would insult his family, or his new friend Luna. A Fifth Year had insulted her and took her wand, so Daniel decided to throw some not very friendly hexes and jinxes his way and the boy had to spend the night in the hospital wing, oh yes he was very protective of his friends.

However if Daniel had to decide the worst thing that was at the school by far was, Umbridge.

"That woman is Devil using a toad human hybrid as his vessel, trying to get everyone to follow the Ministry blindly," Daniel debated with Luna as they walked to DADA. Over the past month Daniel and Luna would debate about things here and there, and it usually ended with Luna winning, or always winning.

"But, if you think about it, wouldn't that be the Devils opposite goal," Luna countered, "Wouldn't the Devil try to cause mass panic by staging a rebellion."

"If it was, then the Devil would actually teach us some useful spells to use during that rebellion," Daniel said poking a hole in Luna's logic just as she did to him.

"It wouldn't make the rebellion very lethal, I'll give you that," she said thoughtfully.

"Exactly, and that is why the Devil wouldn't be planning a rebellion," Daniel said triumphantly.

"Ok you win," Luna told him smiling.

"Whooo I beat Luna Lovegood in a debate," Daniel shouted, his arms raised triumphantly running up and down the corridor.

Overall besides a few bad things, Hogwarts was as good as Daniel thought it would be.

Daniel and Luna were about halfway to DADA when a red haired Hufflepuff girl ran up to them, well huffing and puffing.

"Luna, are you going to Hogsmead this weekend," she asked out of breath.

"Well I was thinking of going but I hadn't decided. Why do you ask Susan," Luna asked tilting her head in curiosity.

"Uh well, can I tell you in private," Susan asked looking uncertainty at Daniel.

"No its ok I'll leave you to girls alone," Daniel said politely, the turned to Luna. "I bid you farewell Luna, until Defense," he said doing a one legged bow toward Luna and a fake cockney accent, before walking off.

"Well he seems nice," Susan said as he walked off.

"Oh yes it's a shame I haven't had time to introduce you two yet. But I digress, what is you need to discuss with me?"

"Oh right, well since You-Know-Who's back, Hermione wants to start a secret club to help us train in Defense," Susan said excitedly.

"That sounds wonderful Susan, Daniel and I will definitely join," Luna said with a bright smile.

"Oh, Luna I don't think that Daniel will be allowed to join," Susan told her.

"Why, wouldn't he be allowed to join," Luna asked with a puzzled expression.

"Well, because no one really knows Daniel, and for all we know he could rat us out to Umbridge," Susan explained.

"Well I'll vouch for him, that should be enough to let him in," Luna said.

"I could ask but I don't know, Luna," Susan told her.

"Well I could come with you when you ask, tell them that he's a good person," Luna said thoughtfully.

"Ok Luna meet me in the entrance courtyard after dinner," Susan said after a moment of thinking.

"Thank you Susan, I'll see you later," Luna said before skipping toward DADA.

* * *

Daniel was waiting outside of the DADA classroom for Luna when she appeared with only two minutes to spare before class began.

"Ms. Lovegood, you better have a good excuse for almost being late," Daniel teased.

"Oh well I was just talking to Susan, I'll explain later," she said as they both entered the classroom.

"Cutting it close aren't we, Mr. Silva, Ms. Lovegood," Umbridge asked as she turned around to face them from the front of the class.

"Oh sorry but we-" Luna began but was cut off by Umbridge.

"Snogging in the corridors is not an acceptable excuse," Umbridge yelled to the amusement of the class.

The two friends seemed a little confused by the statement for different reasons. Daniel since he was from the U.S. and was still trying to keep up with the different words and phrases, and Luna because a Professor was suggesting that they were snogging _._

"Now if you don't have anything else to say then I suggest that you take your seats," Umbridge said with a triumphant smirk.

"I actually had a question, what in the name of everything that is holy is snogging," Daniel asked which led to the laughter of the entire class, minus Luna.

"Detention for use of inappropriate language and disrupting class," Umbridge told him with a smirk.

"Class hasn't even started," Daniel said just as the bell rang.

"Detention Mr. Silva."

"Very well," he grumbled moving toward his seat with Luna.

Class went very slowly since Umbridge was making them do busy work, and since she didn't allow anyone to talk it made double DADA feel like it lasted for an entire week. The work mainly consisted of the class coping down the text four maybe five times if you were fast. _Why didn't I bring my ballpoint pens_ , Daniel thought as he dipped his quill in ink for what seemed like the thousandth time.

At the end of the class Daniel and Luna had a bunch of useless information in their heads. Luna because it was just useless information, Daniel because he already knew how to fight, very well. If you run from bullies long enough you'll get tired and one of them will eventually catch you, and the U.S. had no restrictions on underaged magic, so it was always... interesting.

"Ok Luna please answer my question... what is snogging," Daniel asked still wondering what it meant.

Luna couldn't help but giggle at his question," How long was that bothering you?"

"Since the beginning of DADA. And that is not an answer Lovegood," he said in mock anger.

"Well, snogging is, in the American term, making-out," she said with a smirk.

"Oh... Oh that's why everyone laughed when Umbridge said that," he said when he realized what Umbridge was implying.

"Yes, that's what she was implying. Rather strange that a teacher would use language like that."

"Yeah it really is. And now I have detention because of it," Daniel said bitterly.

"It will be fine, don't worry," Luna reassured him.

"Yeah what's the worst that Umbridge can do to me," he said with a smile as the two of them headed off to dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Daniel and Luna went their separate ways. Daniel toward detention and Luna toward the entrance courtyard to meet with Susan and whoever else was involved with the club.

When she got there she expected it to just be Susan and maybe Hermione Granger. However Luna saw Susan, Hermione, Harry, Ronald, and Neville.

"Hello everyone how are you all doing today," Luna asked all the older years.

"Fine Loon- Luna," Hermione said before saying Luna's terrible nickname.

"Doing pretty good Luna," Susan told her.

"Good," Harry, Neville, and Ron all told Luna.

"Now Susan told me that you wanted to bring the new student into this little meeting that we're having," Hermione asked looking around in case Umbridge was near.

"Yes, Daniel told me that he is quite good at dueling, and overall fighting whether it be the magical or muggle way," she told them with her usual smile.

"He's probably just saying that," Ron grumbled.

"Oh no, he is actually very good. He has helped me with all of the DADA homework and even demonstrated a few times for me to see. Also the U.S. doesn't have any restrictions on underaged magic outside of school so the bullies didn't hesitate to use curses or hexes on him," Luna told.

"Are you sure that he won't tell on us," Ron asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Yes, he doesn't really like Professor Umbridge, in fact he got put in detention today," she told them.

"Ok bring him to the meeting this weekend, and if we're betrayed, and unless it's proved otherwise, we're going to think it's him," Ron said followed nods from Hermione and Harry.

"May I ask why," Luna asked confused.

"We know everyone else. He's the only one that would tell," Ron said.

"Oh well don't worry, he won't betray anyone. Well I'm off to Ravenclaw tower," she said before skipping off.

"If he's anything like she is then I don't want him to be in it," Ron said.

"Oh honestly Ron, what makes you think that anyone could be as bad as Loony Lovegood," Hermione told him.

* * *

"Ah Mr. Silva come in," Umbridge said as she sipped her tea.

"Professor," he said as he sat down across from her.

"Now do you know why you are here," she asked.

"For asking a serious question," he said unsurely.

"No you are here for using inappropriate language in class," she said sternly.

"Well then I guess that's what I'm here for," he said with a defiant look.

"You will be writing lines for me Mr. Silva. You will write, 'I mustn't use inappropriate language,'" she said with a smirk.

"How many times," he asked with a bored look.

"As many times as it takes to, sink in," she said with a smirk.

Daniel began writing and he started to feel a pain in his left hand, and saw that, _I_ _mustn't use inappropriate language,_ was being written into his left hand. Recalling Umbridges words after the second line he got up and said that it had sunk in and left before she could say anything else.

* * *

Daniel got back to Ravenclaw tower later than usual and immediately went and sat next to Luna who was doing Ancient Runes homework.

"Oh hello Daniel how was Umbridges detention," Luna asked smiling slightly.

"Oh well aside from using a blood quill it was quite dull," he said showing Luna his hand.

Luna grabbed his hand and then started digging in her book bag for something.

"I think I have something in here for that," Luna said whilst shuffling around in her bag.

"Luna its fine it's not the first time I've had to use one," Daniel said trying to make her stop.

"You've used one before," Luna asked looking up from her bag with a shocked expression.

"If I said no now would you believe me," he asked.

"No," Luna stated simply then resumed looking.

"Do you have an entire library in there Luna," Daniel teased.

"No that would be ridiculous, one library couldn't have everything you needed to know on Blibbering Humdingers and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," Luna said without looking up from her bag. After a thorough search Luna finally found a small vial of a dark thick liquid.

"Here it may smell at first but that goes away very quickly," she said handing him the vial.

"Well I would use it... but I want you to keep it in case you get into detention," he said pushing her hand back.

"Does it hurt," Luna asked pocketing the vial.

"Stings a little, but other than that, no it doesn't hurt a bit," he lied, it hurt very badly.

"Well that's good. Promise me you won't get any more detentions," Luna asked with a worried look.

"Only if you do the same," he said grinning at her.

"Promise," she said smirking.

* * *

When the Hogsmead weekend came Luna and Daniel both got to the Hogs Head before the meeting took place.

Daniel had heard about this Dark Lord in America and how everyone was afraid to speak his name in Britain. To both Daniel and Luna that whole idea seemed ridiculous, it was a name.

When the pub filled up there were quite a few people there, most of them were in their fifth year but there were more than a few from different years.

As for the meeting, it was basically a very poorly prepared sales pitch on why Harry Potter had to teach us defense and how a war was coming. Harry was going through a rant about how no one view what it was like to almost die or see someone you cared about die. Granted Daniel had never come close to death but he had seen someone he cared about die, and felt the sting of death.

"You don't know what is like," Harry said ending his rant.

"So you say," Daniel said from where he was standing with Luna.

"Excuse me," Harry asked.

"You say that none of us know what it's like to see someone we care about die or have someone we care about die. Like you're the only one who's ever felt loss. Well let me tell you something Harry. You're not the only one to lose someone to Voldemort," Daniel said followed by shudders from almost everyone.

"What do you know, your American, who could have possibly died that you know in that war," Ron asked smugly.

"My dad for one. You see, the American Magical Government saw that Voldemort was a threat to everyone and decided to send in the 12th Wizard Expeditionary Forces, my dad was in that regiment, and he died here in Britain trying to help your country. As for seeing someone you care about die in front of you, my best friend, died right in front of me. I could've stopped it if I had paid attention but I didn't. So don't tell me that I don't know what its like," Daniel said to the shock of the crowd.

"That's different, you weren't facing the darkest wizard in the last century," Harry told him.

"I didn't think that was relevant. You just said I didn't know what it was like to be a second away from dying, or having a friend die in front of me," Daniel said.

"Look this doesn't matter, what does matter is what we're going to do about defense. We need to be prepared for what's coming," Hermione said before Daniel and Harry could continue to argue.

"Look, I don't care why you have this group, but all I know is if it lets me use magic, piss off Umbridge, and spar with other people then I'm in," Daniel said walking up to the table where she was at and singed the price of parchment.

"Well w-who else wants to join," Hermione asked looking around.

"Excuse me," Luna said behind Daniel moving to sign the parchment. Soon after the students in the pub began to form a line to sign.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that Daniel," Luna said as they walked out of the Hogs Head pub.

"Yeah well, from what I've heard and seen, he's not that bad of a person, but I just couldn't sit there and let him say that none of us understand those things," he said leaning in close to Luna.

"I'll never understand why people think things like that," Luna said shaking her head.

"Wackspurts," Daniel said.

They walked back to the castle neither wanting to explore the town at the moment and both failed to notice that they had intertwined their hands.

* * *

"Did he really do that," Hermione asked as they walked back to the common room.

"Yes he did. And that is exactly the reason why I didn't want _them_ to join up with us," Ron huffed.

"He's right though, I shouldn't have said something like that. For all I know half of those people lost someone in that war," Harry said.

"Still Harry, he's an unknown, we don't know if he's here to help us of if he's a spy for You-Know-Who," she said.

"If he was working for Voldemort then he would have killed me by now," Harry countered.

"Well I guess we'll have to watch him... and if he's going to rat us out then we stop him," Ron said.

* * *

Well her we are hope you like it, and don;t forget to review if you want more -Pacco1


End file.
